The Microsoft Sam Show
The Microsoft Sam Show is a text-to-speech series created by Neptune Station on YouTube. The series follows Microsoft Sam and the gang (Mary and Scotty). The show follows in a standard TV sitcom style, featuring common plots. The Microsoft Mary Show is a spin-off. Cast Microsoft Sam - The main protagonist, Sam can be caring, blunt, and weird at anytime. Sam only has his parents as family, as they didn't have any other children over than him. Though him and Mary are close friends, they are not in an intimate relationship. He has been friends with Mike ever since they were kids, and trusts him more than he does Scotty. Sam tries his best to stop Scotty from doing stupid and life-threatening contraptions. Microsoft Mary - Both the antagonist and protagonist, Mary is kind, and very intelligent. She often provides insight to Sam and Scotty. Mary has been close friends with Mike and Sam for years, and has only known Scotty for a few months. Deep inside, Mary does want to be with Sam, but thinks it'll be too weird since they've been "just friends" for a long time. Mary hates Scotty with a passion, mostly due to him not being so smart, and always getting into trouble. While Mike on the other hand is totally the opposite. Microsoft Mike - One of the protagonists, Mike (like Mary) is kind and intelligent. Radar Overseer Scotty (Adult M1) - The main antagonist, Scotty is seen as dim-witted, clumsy, a pill-popper, and is frequently swearing. Alarm Bot - The robot that enables its alarm for emergency purposes, such as fires, gas leaks, fires, and much more. It cannot speak, unlike Sir Neptune. Sir Neptune (Robosoft 3) '''- One of the antagonists, the robot is always the opposite of Sam. Sir Neptune was created around the time of the development of Microsoft Neptune, but escaped when word got out that all robots related to Neptune were going to be destroyed. After a few months in hiding, Sir Neptune was found by Sam, and was given a safe home. The Neptune robots were designed to be helpful and always follow direction no matter what. Sir Neptune though, suffers from a hardware defect that causes him to be over-intelligent and a total smart-ass. This usually is exhibited with him correcting the gang, or talking down to them. '''Newton Bellows (Adult M2) - One of the anchors for KWQR7 News. He suffers from glaucoma. First appeared in "Dog & Butterfly". Settings East Earth: Nobel City - The golden gem of East Earth. West Earth: Chromium City - Where Microsoft Sam, Scotty, and Mary live. Addon - War Zone Metro East - Feuding with TacoTown. Metro West - Where Microsoft Mike lives, and where KWQR7 is broadcasted from. TacoTown - Feuding with Metro East, and where the VISTO Inc.'s HQ is located. Gartenville - The radioactive waste runoff. Season 1 Season 1 premiered on August 13th, with the episode "Pilot". New episodes premiere every other Sunday. The season stars Sam, Mary, Scotty, and Sir Neptune. Microsoft Mike guest stars in a few episodes. The production codes are formatted as: MS1xx. Preview [https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=Re5cQ-CAM-w "Sneak Peek"]' (MS001):' Microsoft Sam introduces his new show, but is interrupted by a gas leak in the studio. Episode 1 "Pilot" (MS101): Scotty helps Sam move into his new house, but Scotty gets injured in the process. Even though Sam tries to make him feel better, Scotty is still pissed off. Episode 2 "Dog & Butterfly" (MS105): Sam and Mary start arguing about the pros and cons of war, which almost leads them to a war of their own. Scotty rages once again and gets put on medication. Episode 3 "Flaunt Them Errors" (MS103): After turning on his old computer with Windows XP on it, Sam receives his good share of error messages. Episode 4 "He's a Lady" (MS104): A power outage means trouble for Mike, and to add insult to injury, he is still teased about talking like a lady. Scotty buys a new VISTO Smart TV and doesn't know how to use it. Short 1 "Typical Day at KWQR" (MS002) A camera catches on fire at the studio... Nothing new. Episode 5 "The Death of Scotty" (MS102): After losing a game of Monopoly, Scotty has a breakdown and runs away. Episode 6 "Someone Kills Someone Part 1" (MS106): Mary, Mike, Sam, Scotty, Sir Neptune, and Alarm Bot attend a nice dinner party. Things go well until someone is shot in the chest by an unknown assailant. Episode 7 "Someone Kills Someone Part 2" (MS107): The gang tries to keep Sam from bleeding out, and catch whoever shot him. The season finale was on November 6th. Season 2 Season 2 will premiere in February 2017. The season stars Sam, Scotty, Mike, and Sir Neptune. Mary has left the show to have her own talk show. A revamped intro and outro is introduced as well. MS201 "Renewed": Sam renews his driver's licences and ends up with a horrible picture. MS202 "Barracuda": Sam finds an old tape with a TV pilot he starred in years ago. MS203 "They Came Back": Sam once again reads error messages, but they just never end! MS204 "The Baloney Depression": A baloney shortage ravages West Earth, driving Scotty sir-crazy. MS205 "Airplane!": Scotty buys a commercial airplane and invites Sam and his landlord to go on a flight. MS206 "Only With VISTO": VISTO Inc. releases a very sucky error message generator. MS207 "Blue Bellows": The station removes Newton from his position, and is now replaced with a "hip, younger anchor". MS208 "Crazy On You: Scotty becomes attached to Sam's new girlfriend. MS209 "Me, My Debt & I": After maxing out his credit cards, Scotty is left with massive amounts of debt. MS210 "It's a Long Way To Tipperary": A certain someone comes back. Season 2 is set to end in Spring 2017. Undecided Episodes (Possible Season 3) MSxxx "Magic Man": Mary has trouble telling Sam her true feelings for him. MSxxx "The Logical Show": Sam and Mike are invited on KWQR7's, 'The Logical Show', just to be shammed. MSxxx "Straight On": Sam's boss promotes him after his work evaluation going well, but adds more stress each day. MSxxx "Once Upon a Flood": Sam, Mike and Scotty prepare flooding after a storm hits Chromium City. MSxxx "The Sims & Sam": Sam plays The Sims (2000), and realizes that it's the best game ever. Format Typically, the show's running time is from 3:00 to 6:00, leaving out 60 seconds for both the intro and outro. Most episodes start with a cold open, and then continue with the introduction or title card. *WIP* Trivia * Episodes Dog & Butterfly, Barracuda, Crazy On You, Magic Man and Straight On are all named after Heart songs. * "Pilot" was created using Paint.NET, while all other episodes are produced in Microsoft PowerPoint. * The most viewed episode is "Pilot" as of November 2016. Great Quotes Pilot (Mary) "Scotty, shut the hell up and just eat the damn sandwich!" Dog & Butterfly (Mary) "I'm a hippy?" (Sam) "Yes, we have brave people fighting for us and making our world great again. *''Trumpface''* And all you hippies think that protesting, smoking pot and having sex in public is going to help." Flaunt Them Errors (Sam) "Noob, 'puter information. This should be fun." He's a Lady (Sam) "I brought you a boombox to help you relax with some tunes." *click* (Boombox plays She's a Lady) *click* (Boombox plays Girls Just Want to Have Fun) *click* (Boombox plays You're a Woman, I'm a Man) *click* (Boombox plays Girls) *click* (Boombox plays Woman) (Mike) "I DO NOT TALK LIKE A LADY!" The Death of Scotty (Scotty) "I have my anger issues under control you asshole!" *pauses* (Scotty) "Fine, I'll go see someone. But you have to let me out of this godforsaken crate. I think I saw mold growing in the corner" *opens crate* (Scotty) "Surprise motherfucker!" Featured Links The Microsoft Sam Show's Official Website Featured Videos Featured Images